Impossible
by Diana Clover
Summary: Roxanne's POV on the night she discovered Bernard's true identity


**Author's Note: ****Simply this is my first Megamind fanfiction that I have done since my "obsession" with it and it takes place after the restaurant scene with Roxanne and Megamind. Most of the dialogue is taken from the movie so it won't be anything too different. Naturally since we went through Megamind's POV in the movie then I thought it would be better to cover Roxanne's POV. The text in italics is just her inner thoughts, if that makes sense, or conscience. Another useless fact is I hope they make a sequel because honestly it was a movie I didn't think I would like but it turned out to be a movie I'm obsessing over which has been long since any movie has done that. Hopefully Dreamworks Animation doesn't forget about the fans so they will make a sequel and they joked about it (like putting a scene in the next movie) in the commentary XP. I do not own Dreamworks Animation and I do not own Megamind (nor any characters in the movie). **

I can't believe it.

_I thought it was Bernard…_

No, I won't believe it!

_Our faces came together for one single kiss._

Why must my instincts betray me?

_I wasn't sure why people were screaming in the restaurant but now I regret opening my eyes to the truth. _

Why lord, oh why must I fall for someone like him?

_I couldn't stand the sight of blue._

While I was walking out of the restaurant from embarrassment, my purple dress soaked up the rain. I clenched my arms, almost digging my nails into the top layer of skin, walking stiff. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel but I wanted to stop caring. I wanted to see only red yet Mother Nature wasn't participating with me. My vision almost became blurry from the rain mixed with upcoming tears. My grip tightened at the thought of crying. I won't cry for that blue big-headed, deceitful, conceited jerk! How could you do this to me?

_Before I only saw Bernard's warm, goofy smile._

What purpose would you even have with me? Metro Man is dead and gone because of you.

_Then I saw you…someone who was suppose to fall in a role of predictability._

I shook my head to discard the mental image of kissing him, caring for him, lov-no! Loving someone who killed the only hope for this godforsaken rotten city isn't possible. Loving someone who isn't capable of love is impossible.

_He stared at me with his emerald eyes and saw the real you._

I chewed the bottom of my lip out of frustration. I wasn't sure where I was walking but I wanted to get away, period. I trotted down the nearly flooded streets of Metro City. No thunder or lightning, just traces of falling water.

"Great." I thought sarcastically.

_You helped me laugh when I was down, you gave me hope when it seemed like there was none. _

My mind reeled in the good memories with "Bernard". Riding bikes, going to the library for research, and telling secrets. I can't believe I confided in you.

"_Metro Man and I were never a couple."I said while lying beside him_

"_But I thought…"Bernard looked up in amazement.  
>"No, he was not my type."I explained. For once I smiled about being single.<em>

Heaps of the city's trash reappeared upon the sidewalks; the trash that "he" claimed to clean up. Is there something he didn't lie about? A few seconds afterwards an odd force pulled up ahead of me. Rain kept pelting what seemed to be a car and figures your royal highness arrived.

"I can explain!" He said while getting out of the invisible car.

"How can you explain this?" I thought.

I turned around in utter anger and disgust.

"What about everything you just said about judging a book by its cover?" He cried out.

Each word he spat out of his mouth only made me more furious than ever. I spun towards his wet-coated face and glared with intensity.

"Well let's take a look at the contents then, shall we? You destroyed Metro Man, you took over the city, and then you actually got me TO CARE ABOUT YOU!" The volume in my voice began to rise in my dry throat.

"Why are you so evil? Tricking me? What could you possibly hope to gain?" I choked on my words, thinking in the back of my mind I knew what he really wanted.

His bright green eyes looked up at me like he was a child, having but mere hope for a happy ending.

"Wait a minute; oh I do not believe this." I said, nearly drenched down to the bone.

_In the back of my mind I knew that you wanted to be loved and to have love but after all that has happened; it was impossible._

"Did you really think that I would ever be with you?" I asked in the most shrilled, honest voice.

A visible lump caught in his esophagus. The look on his saddened face was truly unbearable to watch.

"No." Megamind quietly said.

_It was impossible and I made sure it stayed that way._

I walked passed him as if he wasn't the same person that made me laugh, feel happy, and care free. I kept telling myself, keep walking, keep walking, keep walking but something didn't feel right. My conscience wouldn't let it go even if I tried.

_Despite our past history, what if it is possible?_

I halted for a minute and faced his direction. He walked in a sluggish way with his head down. I couldn't help but to cringe at what I had said to him.

"_What if it can be possible?" _

"Now we're both miserable…" I said to myself then continued to travel on foot back at my apartment. I dashed upstairs so Carlos, my kind doorman, wouldn't ask what was wrong. I couldn't take re-telling the story over again without breaking down. I struggled to unlock the door, deciding to kick it instead, and crashed on my bed. I curled up in a ball, trying to retain some of my body heat back if I could. That night I couldn't go to sleep, my mind and body weren't functioning right, especially after standing in the rain for so long. I only stared at my blank apartment wall for hours upon hours. When it came to early morning I didn't eat or drink anything.

"I shouldn't have said that to you." I slowly considered it all through the night.

_Through all the witty banter and arguments it was always clear, in fact too clear. You kidnapped me numerous of times and failed in your evil schemes. No matter how many times you failed, you came up with new ways to come back. You kept coming back to me with opening arms in the wrong way but maybe that's why you are so misunderstood._

"_Roxanne, say I wasn't so normal? Like what if I had an enormous sized head, a rather odd intellect and skin resembling a popular primary color? Would you still like me?" Megamind asked while disguised as Bernard in the restaurant._

"_Of course, you don't judge a person by their mere appearance. You can't judge a book by its cover."I happily replied._

"_Well that's a relief." He exhaled._

"_You judge them by their actions." I claimed._

"_Well that's kinda petty don't you think?"Megamind pouted._

I chuckled to myself but the weight on my shoulder wasn't lifted. This dragging sensation along my back feels like nails running through my skin.

"I'm a hypocrite of my own words." My face sunk as the sun's orange wave clashed against the window.


End file.
